


The Proposal

by Athena_VM



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir - Fandom, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue Fandom, Tessa Virtue - Fandom
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_VM/pseuds/Athena_VM
Summary: “Race you to the middle,” he said boyishly.“Hey!” said Tessa, as he stepped out onto the rink, in the middle before she had even left the boards. She skated out to the middle to join him, laughing.“I want a rematch,” she said.Scott grinned and then the lights went out.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I had floating around in my now Tessa and Scott filled head - how dare they make me write RL fanfic in the first place and fill my head with their perfection? I had to write it - a bit of an impromptu one shot!

The day had arrived…Scott was nervous. He kind of knew what her answer would be but he still felt the anxiety.

He tried to maintain a relaxed demeanor, with hilarious results. So far he’d burned the toast, almost knocked over a full cup of coffee, tripped over a chair and had Tessa thinking he was coming down with a cold as he sweated through their early dinner.

Tessa looked at him with concern as she stood to clear their plates. She placed a hand on his forehead, worried he had a fever.

“I’m fine, Tess,” he said, looking up at her.

“Okay,” said Tessa, doubtfully.

She bit her lip, then decided to let it go. She was worried he wasn’t telling her something, it seemed his mind was elsewhere that day. He’d seemed distracted for weeks now. She tried not to think it meant anything, she tried hard. But she still worried. This was Scott though, he wouldn’t hide anything from her…would he? She dropped a kiss on his adorably messy hair and went to the kitchen, her mind in overdrive as she worried what it all meant.

Yesterday, they’d arrived for a quick trip back to Ilderton to run a master class with the junior skaters, which was on the following day. Their free day had been spent visiting family and friends in the area and Scott had suggested an evening skate at the Ilderton Skating Club so they’d had an early dinner to give themselves time to digest the food prior to skating.

Scott had disappeared into the bedroom when she left the kitchen so she went to see if he was okay. She stopped in the hallway as she heard his voice.

“All set?” he was saying. Then, “great, I’ll be there soon” before there was silence.

Tessa hastily retraced her steps back to the living room, her heart pounding. _This is Scott,_ she kept telling herself. He wouldn’t do anything behind her back. He was her best friend and they’d been dating for a year; things had been perfect. Why was he suddenly keeping something from her?

Meanwhile Scott gave up on not sweating with anxiety and had another shower, hoping this time he could keep his clothes dry. He got ready to go, made sure the ring was exactly where it needed to be, in the inside pocket of his jacket. He could feel the smooth velvet of the box as he slipped his hand in again just to make sure. He took a deep breath, he was ready.

He found Tessa in the living room, reading a magazine and kissed her cheek as he sat down beside her.

“Want to go soon?” he asked.

“Sure, I’ll just go get ready,” said Tessa.

She affectionately stroked his cheek and then got up, going to the bedroom. Donning tights and a jumper for the rink, she grabbed her jacket and headed back to the living room. Scott smiled as she appeared and got up, holding his jacket tightly. He put it on and then helped Tessa with her jacket.

“Let’s go,” he said.

“Yes, I'm ready for a skate,” smiled Tessa.

She tried not to worry about why Scott was distracted and having secret cryptic conversations she didn’t understand on the phone. She’d ask him, she wouldn’t stew on it. They had honed their communication skills to a fine art through their years of training and competing together, and that open communication helped their relationship too. For now, she focused on looking forward to skating.

Hand in hand, they left the house and drove to the club. There was only one car in the car park when they arrived and Tessa looked around.

“I expected it a bit busier,” she said.

“Maybe a quiet night,” said Scott.

Getting out of the car, they headed inside. There was no one around at all, the place was silent.

“Are they closed?” asked Tessa, baffled.

“Door was open,” said Scott, shrugging. “Let’s get our skates on.”

Tessa looked around again, this was their first home and it was always nice to be back. It was a place filled with memories for them from their childhoods. It was unusual for it to be so silent, but she put her skates on and then looked up. Scott had already got his skates on and stood beside her.

“Race you to the middle,” he said boyishly.

“Hey!” said Tessa, as he stepped out onto the rink, in the middle before she had even left the boards. She skated out to the middle to join him, laughing.

“I want a rematch,” she said.

Scott grinned and then the lights went out. It was pitch black and Tessa couldn’t even make out Scott who had been just in front of her.

“Scott,” she said, reaching out to where he’d just been standing only for her hand to touch nothing.

“Scott?” she said again, a little frightened.

 

The lights suddenly turned back on and she blinked. There was no Scott standing in front of her, she turned on the spot, almost lightheaded at the sight that then greeted her.

Scott was down on one knee on the ice, holding out a small velvet covered box which housed a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

Tessa started laughing and crying at once, her hands covering her mouth for a moment, in shock.

Scott grinned.

“In the place it all began, I thought I’d ask you an important question,” he said, as he gazed at her.

“I love you so much. Tessa, will you marry me?” he asked.

He’d had more planned to say, in his head, but in that moment, the nerves took over and he at least got the important question out.

Tessa nodded, almost unable to speak.

“Yes,” she said emotionally. “Yes, a million times yes!”

Scott found he was crying too as he kissed her hand, placing the ring onto her finger as he looked up at her. Her eyes were bright, brimming with tears as she looked at him. It was a perfect fit. He’d known it would be, having used one of her other rings to secretly ensure the size was right. He then stood to envelop her in a tight hug. Tessa was laughing and still crying, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

They pulled apart and Tessa looked at the ring which now sparkled on her finger.

“It’s perfect,” she said. “You’re perfect,” she added, wiping away the tears from his cheeks.

She then lightly swatted him on the arm.

“You planned all this!” she accused.

“Guilty as charged,” said Scott with a grin.

“I love you so much!” said Tessa, throwing her arms around him again so hard that he fell back a little.

“Let’s not end up down on the ice now,” he murmured, into her ear.

“Sorry,” laughed Tessa.

Scott smiled, kissing her and she melted against him, her arms tight around him as she pulled him even closer. Lost in the moment, only when the need for air required it did they part, both breathless.

Tessa leaned her forehead against his.

“We’re engaged!” she said happily.

“Yes, finally!” said Scott, grinning.

“So, who cut the lights?” asked Tessa, again looking around.

“I had one of the guys stay back. He should have left by now, he was under strict instructions to leave the moment he turned the lights back on. That was the one car in the parking lot,” explained Scott.

“You’re so romantic,” smiled Tessa, stroking his cheek.

“I’m glad you think so. Now I can stop being so damn anxious, I couldn’t even get through my whole prepared speech,” said Scott.

“There was a speech?” laughed Tessa.

“About how much I love you and what you mean to me,” said Scott, his gaze soft as he stroked her hair.

“If It makes you feel better, I do know,” said Tessa, kissing him. “I feel like there aren’t enough words to tell you either, how much I love you,” she said as they parted.

“I know too, you did just agree to marry me after all!” he said with a smile.

“I did, I can’t wait!” said Tessa, beaming.

“Let’s skate,” she added. “For old times’ sake, for us, for an amazing future.”

Scott took her hand and they took off around the rink to warm up.

Skating around and doing a few of their tricks, their laughter echoed around the empty rink.

The place they’d met and started skating together as partners; two young kids shy about holding hands. They'd grown up, built a partnership and career to be proud of and fallen in love. The rink was now part of yet another moment for them that they'd always remember.


End file.
